Le colocataire
by Marieastrid
Summary: Bella fait sa rentrée à l'Université d'Oxford. Dès son arrivée, elle y rencontre son nouveau colocataire. Venez suivre ses aventures... Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le Colocataire**

Salut je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 19 ans , je suis americaine et j'ai été acceptée à l'Université d'Oxford en Angleterre. Je suis assez stressée et j'ai bien peur de ne pas me faire d'amis car d'après ma mère je ne suis pas sociable … J'avoue ne pas être une grande bavarde et être assez timide, c'est juste que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Le premier jour, je fus accueillit par le directeur de ce gigantesque campus qui me remit la clef de mon studio. Il m'informa que j'aurais un colocataire, j'acquiesçais par un bref signe de la tête et je partie en direction de celui-ci impatiente de savoir qui serait mon mystérieux colocataire.

Sur le chemin, de nombreuses personnes me dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds ce qui me fit littéralement rougir.

J'arrivai enfin devant mon nouveau studio, j'eus à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement faisant apparaître un jeune homme...

Je fus paralysée par son incroyable beauté, il était magnifique , son sourire en coin me faisait totalement fondre à ce moment je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il portait une chemise bleue turquoise avec un jean, sa chemise légèrement ouverte faisait apparaître ses abdominaux ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Il devait sûrement avoir mon âge, ses cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets roux étaient en bataille. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par ses yeux verts émeraudes puis décidai enfin de me présenter :

-Salut, je m'appelle Isabella mais appelle moi Bella. Vous devez sûrement être mon colocataire.

-Oui, effectivement euh... Moi c'est Edward. Je suis assez pressé alors si vous pouviez...

-Oh! O-oui excu-sez-moi allez y hum...ravie de vous a-voir ren-contré.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes immobiles à nous fixer mais Edward interrompit cet échange silencieux en se précipitant à son cours.

Puis je me décidai enfin à entrer dans mon studio, il n'était pas très grand, il n'y avait aucune décoration mais cela m'importait cette pièce servait seulement à dormir et à étudier. Il y avait deux lits un pour moi et un autre pour Edward pareil pour les deux bureaux.

Exténuée à cause du voyage, j'allai me coucher directement après avoir rangé mes affaires.

Le lendemain je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons de soleil je constata avec surprise qu'Edward dormait toujours, normal il était cinq heures du matin. Comme je savais que je n'allais pas me rendormir je me mis à observer Edward, il était encore plus beau que ce que je pensais, ses cheveux en batailles le rendaient incroyablement sexy. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarque qu'il me fixait lui aussi je ne savait pas pourquoi mais je rougis furieusement, il s'en aperçut:

-Bonjours Isabel...Bella dit-il vous avez bien dormi?

-Oui dis-je timidement euh... autant nous tutoyez nous sommes colocataire vous ne pensez pas ?

… Ouais tu as raison désolé d'être parti si vite oh fait bienvenue parmi nous !

Merci le remercies-je tout en me levant pour aller me préparer pour la journée.

Tu sais qu'il n'est que cinq heures et demie du matin ajouta-il en me dévisageant bizarrement.

Oui mais je suis une lève tôt ajoutais-je en m'étirant.

Je vois ça me lança t-il en me lançant un regard contrarié euh... ta chemise de nuit s'est... détachée il baissa les yeux gêné.

Oh! m'exclamais-je en apercevant que ma chemise de nuit laissait apparaître mon soutient-gorge en dentelle je devais avoir tourné en tomate.

J'attachai vivement mon haut de pyjama, le remercias et fila dans la salle de bain.

J'avais tellement honte.

La journée commence bien pensais-je à haute voix.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX: MON PREMIER JOUR**

Dans la salle de bain, je pris une douche bien chaude qui détendit mes muscles et me prépara pour mon premier jour de cours .

J'optais pour une tunique bleue foncée avec un leggings noir et des escarpins noire.

Je décidai de lâcher mes cheveux bruns ondulées et me maquillai légèrement.

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et trouva Edward torse nu entrain de s'étirer.

En m'apercevant il sursauta légèrement et me dévisagea avec impolitesse et j'en fis de même il était assez musclé, juste ce qu'il faut (eh oh! Ressaisis-toi ma vieille),foutu conscience!

Je rompis le silence en lui disant que la salle de bain était libre.

Il s'y dirigea, jeta dernier regard dans ma direction et y pénétra.

Quant à moi je rangeai mes affaires pour mes premiers cours de la matinée.

J'étudiais la littérature pour moi, c'est une passion depuis toute petite j'étais passionnée par la lecture et les lettres...

Soudain mon téléphone vibra, c'était ma mère elle voulait savoir si j' étais bien arrive et me souhaita bonne chance pour la journée, mon père Charlie en fit de même. Une fois tout en ordre je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans l'université afin de me familiariser avec les lieux. Je fis à peu près le tour de la fac et je tomba sur deux élevé l'une était brune et paraissait excitée et l'autre était blonde et avait l'air plutôt froide.

Bonjour les saluèrent

Salut dit la brune excitée comme une puce je m'appelle Alice toi tu es nouvelle je me trompe?!

Oui en effet moi c'est Bella , je suis arrivée hier.

Salut je suis Rosalie enfaîte ça te dirait de déjeuner avec nous? me proposa-t-elle, finalement elle a pas l'air si méchante.

Oh oui! Ce serait génial t'es d'accord? s'écria le petit lutin.

Oui je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients répondis-je.

On n'en profitera pour mieux se connaître, me dit Rosalie

OK acquiesçais-je

Dans la cafétéria:

Alors d'où viens tu ? Commença Alice

Je viens de Forks une petite ville au Nord Est des États-Unis. Je vivais chez mon père et ma mère puis j'ai décidé d'aller faire mes études à Oxford et d'étudier la littérature . C'est ma passion. Et vous?

Moi je viens de Los Angeles et Rosalie a toujours vécue ici à Londres.

Oui, je vis dans un appartement avec Emmett mon petit ami dit-elle songeuse et toi? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Oh non malheureusement je suis sortis avec un certain Mike Newton il y a deux ans mais ça n'a pas marché enfin... Et toi Alice tu es célibataire?

Plus pour longtemps en tout cas je l'espère! Dit-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Ah oui! Et qui est l'heureux élu? Demanda Rosalie avec impatience

C'est...Jasper je le trouve trop craquant mais quand je le voit je perds tout mes moyens soupira-elle

Toi perdre tes moyens je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial dit Rosalie d'un air moqueur

Oh il est si sexy en plus son accent du Sud me rend folle! Si je pouvais je me serais jetée sur lui!

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les trois puis nous avions continué à discuter de tout et de rien mais l'heure était venue d'aller en cours les filles me conduisirent jusqu'à ma salle et nous décidâmes de nous retrouver à la pause déjeuner à midi et demie.

Mon premier cours fut très passionnant et mon professeur était génial il savait rendre le cours animé. Les autres cours étaient tout aussi interessants.

La pause de midi arriva et je retrouvai Alice et Rosalie mes deux nouvelles amies mais je fis aussi la connaissance de Jasper et d'Emmet. Ils étaient tout aussi sympatiques. Emmet était un vrai clown, Jasper lui était plus serein, il était assez calme mais tout aussi marrant tout le contraire d'Alice. Nous nous entendions tous à merveille.

Tout à coup je me stoppai au moment même où Edward faisait son apparition à la cafétéria mais le plus surprenant c'est qui se dirigeait vers notre table mon cœur s'emballa.

Une fois arrive à notre table il salua tout le monde.

Alice commença:

Edward je te présente Bella notre nouvelle amie s'extasia-elle

Rebonjour Bella dit-il le sourire au lèvre.

Malgré moi je rougis mais Edward me dévisageait toujours nos rêveries s'interrompirent par Rosalie qui releva:

Comment ça rebonjour? S'exclama t' elle les sourcils froncés.

Enfaîte Bella et moi partageons le même studio.

Ah oui! S'excita Alice en échangeant un regard étrange avec Rosalie.

Jasper vint à ma rescousse en changeant de sujet.

Alors Bella comment se sont passés tes premiers cours?

Oh! C'était tout simplement génial les profs sont passionnants à mon avis je ne vais pas m'ennuyer dans cette école.

Edward me fixait toujours sans aucune discrétion soudain Alice lui donna un coup de coude.

Edward tout va bien? lui demanda t' elle inquiète.

euh...Oui oui pourquoi?

A quoi pensais-tu?

A rien je suis juste un peu fatigué

Mouais c'est ça dit-elle d'un air peu convaincue

Nous continuâmes nos discutions... En effet Rosalie et Emmet faisaient un très joli couple et Alice ne cessait d'admirer Jasper.

Bon je pense que l'on va-y aller les cours vont bientôt commencer tu viens Alice dit Jasper.

Oui bi-bien sûre a-allons y vous allez en quelle salle? balbutia-t-elle.

Moi je vais A14 répondis -je.

Moi aussi répondit Rosalie on y va ensemble!

B104 répondit Emmet et toi Edward.

Moi je suis en B118.

Bon on se rejoint dans le hall après les cours! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. dit Alice.

Nous acceptâmes et nous rendîmes dans nos salles respectives.

...

Les cours terminés je rejoignis les autres dans le hall.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Alice? dit Edward

Sa voix était magnifique et ses yeux vert émeraudes étaient un océan où je me noyais à chaque regard. Sa bouche semblais si sensuelle et ses lèvres avaient l'air si douces soudain Alice me sortis de mes pensées.

T'es d'accord Bella?!

Hein! M'exclamai-je surprise.

Oh! Bella tu n'a rien écouté! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle doit être distraite dit Rosalie avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Non, c'est-à-dire la journée a été longue et je suis un peu fatiguée.

Donc Bella je disais tu es d'accord pour venir à la fête que j'organise demain chez moi ou plutôt chez mes parents? Ils ne seront pas là.

Oui enfin...commençais-je.

Oh c'est super j'ai trop hâte! Bon bien à demain! S'écria t' elle joyeuse.

Rosalie et Emmet regagnèrent leur appartement, Alice regagna son studio ainsi que Jasper, Edward et moi allâmes en direction du notre.

Je préfère te prévenir, les fêtes qu'organisent Alice sont...grandiose mais dans le sens de l'exagération tu vois, elle a tendance à en faire trop...

Oh non, j'imaginais plutôt un truc entre nous. Bon après je devais bien m'y attendre.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et pénétrâmes dans notre studio, fîmes nos devoirs et allâmes nous coucher.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon premier jour se passerait aussi bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS: UN RAPPROCHEMENT**

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée par mon téléphone portable c'était Alice, elle voulait me réveiller ainsi qu'Edward qui dormait toujours. Nous discutâmes de la soirée qu'elle organisait j'ai comme l'impression que celle-ci a invité toute la fac mais bon c'est Alice.

Maintenant je dois réveiller Edward il a l'air si paisible bon je me lance.

- Euh... Edward c'est l'heure de se lever.

Mince! Il ne bouge pas. Je lui caressais légèrement le visage, sa peau était tellement douce.

-Huum... gémit-il en clignant des yeux.

-Tu dois te lever Edward déclarai-je gênée.

Il se stoppa en m'apercevant.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me questionna t-il inquiet.

-Euh... Rien c'est juste que tu dois te lev... je remarquai que mon doigt était toujours posé sur sa joue, je l'enlevai précipitamment.

-Laisse moi deviner c'est Alice soupira-t-il, elle fait toujours ça ; vaut mieux que je me lève.

-Oui, je crois aussi.

Nous étions si proche, mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres tentatrices j'avais tellement envi de les caresser. Je me surpris entrain d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes, le plus incroyable c'est que lui en fit de même, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant apparaître Alice, je me reculai vivement mais Alice restait immobile puis elle reprit la parole en secouant la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Aller dépêchez vous il est temps d'y aller.

-… Aller où? Répliquai-je hésitante.

Je n'avais pas remarqué Rose, Jasper et Emmet, il avait l'air sous le choque. Edward se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

-Faire du shopping bien sûr! Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre alors fais vite! Nous on y va entre filles et les garçons y vont de leur côté.

Une fois prête je rejoignis les filles et nous allâmes ensemble faire du shopping même si je déteste ça en plus cela faisait trois longues heures que nous arpentions les magasins mais c'était plutôt amusant surtout avec Alice.

Rose, Alice et moi fîmes une pause dans un petit restaurant.

Nous discutâmes devant nos repas mais Rose voulait en savoir plus à propos de ce matin.

-Bella que s'est-il passé ce matin avec Edward?

-Rien répondis-je peu convaincue.

-Edward et toi êtes...

-Non non nous ne sommes pas ensemble dis-je doucement.

-Tu le trouve comment? me demanda Alice toute excitée.

-Oh! Il est canon! Dis-je en rêvassant.

-Je le savais! s'exclama Alice vous êtes fait pour être ensemble je te l'avais dis Rose.

- Quoi attendez-vous...

-Non t'inquiète c'est Alice tu sais comment elle est...

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui je ne le connais même pas on ne s'est presque pas parlé.

-Oh ce n'est pas un problème vous aurez tout le temps de vous connaître lors de la fête de ce soir ajouta Alice.

-Euh...Alice tu oublis Tanya je te signale qu'elle est folle amoureuse d'Edward et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à Bella.

-Quoi? Attendez Edward a une petite amie? Dis-je frôlant l'énervement.

-Non, c'est juste que Tanya aime Edward mais Edward ne l'aime pas il la trouve trop collante d'ailleurs précisa Rose.

-Bon je pense qu'il est temps de choisir nos accessoires allons-y! s'écria Alice.

Nous avions toutes une tenue complète pour ce soir des chaussures aux boucles d'oreilles alors nous rentrâmes chez Alice nous préparer. J'avais choisi une robe bleue nuit étincelante, des escarpins noirs brillants, je me coiffai d'un chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches et me maquillai avec plus d'intensité.

-Bella! Tu es magnifique je suis sûr que Edward va tomber à la renverse.

-Oh! J' vous en prie les filles dis-je rougissante de toute façon je ne suis même pas sûr d'être amoureuse de lui.

-Bella soupira Alice tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais ça crève les yeux si tu voyais la façon dont vous vous regarder.

….

-Bon allons en bas les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver! Déclara Rosalie.

A peine descendus que la sonnerie retentit, c'était les garçons!

-Waouh! Les filles vous êtes sublimes même si ma Rosie est la plus belle dit Emmet d'un ton charmeur.

Puis vers vingt heures la plupart des invités étaient présents.

-Tiens Bella, c'est elle Tanya souffla Alice d'un air dégoûté.

-Elle est jolie dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Oui mais sa personnalité gâche tout. Elle est insupportable me chuchota Alice.

-Tiens elle vient vers nous murmura-t-elle .

-Alice! S'écria-t-elle tu es la sœur d'Edward! C'est bien ça?

-Oui pourquoi répondit Alice froidement.

-Alice Alice soupira-elle je sais que tu ne m'aime pas mais fait le pour ton frère...

-Et pourquoi? S'écria Alice à la limite de l'explosion. Je ne pense pas que mon frère a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi!

-Voyons, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sorte avec ton frère.

-C'est impossible répliqua Alice avec un regard malicieux vers moi car Bella a déjà prit ta place.

J'offris un regard noir à Alice mais celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil.

-Quoi! Et qui est cette Bella?

-C'est moi crachai-je.

-Toi! Lâcha-t-elle avec un regard dédaigneux envers moi Edward est à moi!

Alice chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward puis ce dernier se dirigea vers moi.

-J'en doute puisqu'il est avec moi tiens le voilà tu peux lui demander lançai-je

Edward avança dans ma direction en ignorant Tanya.

-Mon amour je t'ai cherché partout s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

….

Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis m'embrassa tendrement

Tanya bouche bée disparut dans la foule en me lançant un regard noir.

-Désolé, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue dit-il gêné.

-Euh... ne sois pas désolé répliquai-je étourdie c'était génial.

-Ravi que ça t'es plus ajouta-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oh non ne me dis pas que j'ai dit ça à haute voix! M'exclamai-je en rougissant.

-Apparemment si se moqua-t-il.

-Je me sens déjà assez honteuse comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter me plaignis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

-Je peux aussi recommencer dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

Cette fois, nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné.

-T'ai-je déjà dis que tu étais magnifique me déclara-t-il en me donnant un baiser dans le cou.

-Edward... tout le monde... nous regarde ajoutai-je essoufflée par l'excitation.

-Excuse moi... je dois y aller dit-il en filant telle une fusée...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE Quatre:Une soirée pour un nouveau départ**

La soirée venait à peine de commencer que je me sentais déjà mal à l'aise.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain afin de clarifier mes pensées.

Je m'aspergeai d'eau froide sur le visage, les bras et le cou.

Je me trouvais seule dans les toilettes, j'avais besoin de réfléchir:

Bella tu n'aimes pas Edward, vous êtes juste ami dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je l'aime, je le connaît à peine pourtant mon cœur me cri désespérément qu'Edward est l'amour de ma vie. Sans lui ma vie n'a plus d'importance m'exclamai-je en disant le fond de ma pensée.

Soudain la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement et quelqu'un me poussa contre le mur et m'embrassa avec fougue.

Ces lèvres délicieuses, je les connais plus que bien ce sont celles de mon adonis. Je me décollai de ses lèvres malgré moi.

Edward je... commençai-je il me fit taire en posant son index sur mes lèvres

Chut... Mon amour il faut que tu saches que moi aussi je t'aime et cela depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé ton regard chocolat. Tu es toute ma vie et j'avoue que j'avais peur de me l'avouer mais après ce que j'ai entendu je ne peut plus en douter une seule seconde. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que je vivrai...

Je t'aime lui avouai-je en lui sautant dessus j'étais vraiment émue par sa déclaration nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné puis langoureux. Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous séparâmes afin de reprendre une respiration convenable.

Edward reprit la parole:

Il faudrait peut-être retourner en bas avant que les autres ne se posent trop de questions.

Tu as raison ajoutai-je

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que nous ne redescendions tous deux main dans la main.

Tu viens s'exclama-t-il avant de m'entraîner sur un des canapés de l'immense salon.

Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi et Alice soyez frère et sœur.

Oh, oui et je peux te dire que moi non plus je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une sœur pareille.

Soudain une tempête atterrie juste à nos côté. Bien sure cette tempête n'était autre qu'Alice.

Je vois que l'on parle de moi dit-elle faussement vexée

J'éclatai de rire puis Edward me regarda avec un grand sourire puis m'embrassa.

Oh non mais je rêve, ça je peux vous dire ça ce n'est pas du semblant je suis sûre que derrière il y a des sentiments et je m'y connais s'exclama t-elle heureuse moi aussi je dois vous avouer quelque chose... Je sors avec Jasper! S'écria t-elle pleine de joie.

Oh félicitation Alice dis-je je suis heureuse pour toi.

Oui merci et félicitation à toi aussi! Ajouta-t-elle en rejoignant Jasper d'une démarche dansante.

La soirée continua dans un esprit festif, tout le monde s'amusait même Tanya qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied... Vers minuit les personnes commencèrent à s'en aller, très vite nous nous retrouvâmes tous les six. Nous aidâmes Alice à ranger puis exténuée, je m'endormis sur un fauteuil...


End file.
